


this really can't be kaoru's first experience

by Hauno



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Short & Sweet, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 22:31:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15520050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hauno/pseuds/Hauno
Summary: Kaoru touches Rinko.





	this really can't be kaoru's first experience

“Rinko-chan, just relax…” Kaoru whispered into Rinko’s ear, her hands unbuttoning Rinko’s top. “Do you still want to go through with this, princess? You seem nervous…” 

 

Rinko nodded her head in response, her lip quivering as Kaoru unbuttoned the last button, revealing Rinko’s white, lacy bra, now spilling out.

 

“White is the color of innocence, princess. Tell me… have you done this before?”

 

“Ah...n-no, I haven’t…” Rinko shivered as Kaoru sunk one of her hands into her breasts. “I-It-” A small, quiet moan escaped from Rinko’s mouth. She hadn’t been used to being touched like this, and assumed that Kaoru was a master of all things like… this. “It’s my first time,” she finished.

 

Kaoru glanced up at her with a smirk, “I’m glad I could be your first then, lovely.” Kaoru fully pulled down Rinko’s top and undid her bra, tossing it to the side and exposing Rinko completely.

 

“You’re beautiful, Rinko-chan,” Kaoru placed her lips to Rinko’s neck. Rinko held onto Kaoru’s shoulder with one hand, the other gripping the bed sheets. Kaoru left a trail of kisses down Rinko’s neck, all the way down to her chest up until she reached Rinko’s breasts. Kaoru then wrapped her lips around Rinko’s nipple and suckled at it while massaging her other one.

 

“Haa… Kaoru-chan…” Rinko moaned, rubbing her legs together. Noticing this, Kaoru ran her hand down Rinko’s body and up her dress, giving her thigh a nice squeeze before trailing her fingers across Rinko’s now wet panties.

 

Kaoru pulled her lips off of Rinko and leaned up to kiss her instead, whilst sliding her hand into Rinko’s garments. Her index finger trailed around Rinko’s swollen clit in circular motions, taking the time to glance up at her face every now and then and noting when Rinko’s cheeks grew rosier. 

 

Sliding in one of her fingers, Kaoru gently began to thrust in and out of Rinko.

 

“O-Oh god… Kaoru-chan…” Rinko covered her face with her sleeves, trying to hide the hue of embarrassment growing on her face. With her spare hand, Kaoru moved Rinko’s arms back down.

 

“I want to see all of you, my kitten.” 

 

Hearing those words instantly made Rinko’s muscles clench around Kaoru’s thrusting finger, which caused Kaoru to slip in another one, increasing her speed. 

 

“K-Kaoru-chan, Kaoru-chann…” Rinko tried to close her thighs, but to no avail. Kaoru leaned into a kiss with Rinko, in which Rinko had greedily accepted. Within the next few seconds, Kaoru had slipped her tongue into Rinko’s mouth, embracing her in a passionate kiss, only pulling away when Rinko had broken it to catch her breath. 

 

“Are you going to cum, Rinko-chan?” Kaoru said, calmly, her voice as gentle as ever. Rinko clutched onto Kaoru’s shoulders, burying her face into Kaoru’s hair.

 

Rinko came, and her body grinded against the bed in order to calm her spasm. After helping Rinko ride her climax out, Kaoru slid her fingers out and licked up the juices leftover on them.

 

“T-Thank you…” Rinko weakly mumbled, still holding onto Kaoru and hiding her face. “C-Can I do anything for you?”

 

Kaoru laughed lightly. “You needn’t do anything for me, Rinko-chan. My pleasure is derived from seeing you happy.”

 

Rinko gave Kaoru one last kiss before pulling her onto the bed and laying with her, before falling asleep in her girlfriends’ arms.

 

Kaoru looked down at Rinko, smiling externally, but screaming internally. Never in her life had she thought she would get this far.

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time uploading smut and I know it's pretty short but I hope that's ok! this is pretty embarrassing to upload but I wanted to give it a try ;;;


End file.
